


Psicópata

by iAnneart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAnneart/pseuds/iAnneart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que pasa cuando un categorizado enfermo mental se enamora de su doble personalidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psicópata

Mi primera historia de ficcíon en español. Espero que les guste... si ven un error de gramatica, o algo al estilo me avisan :D Gracias.

* * *

La enfermera jefe del Hospital Psiquiatrico de la Cuidad de Domino cerró la puerta lentamente y con mucho cuidado para no despertar al pequeño durmiendo.

Hoy era un día tranquilo, con el muchacho en buen humor y obedeciendo todas las ordenes de los doctores sin un problema. Ella sonrió, contenta. Hicieron mas progreso en este dia comparado a las seis semanas acumuladas que el a estado internado. Tomó un paso, alejandose de la superficie blanca de la puerta. Habia una paz interna en todo el segundo piso.

_Todos van a poder descansar..._

De repente, un grito chillante casi le revienta el odio y quiebra la calma que se encontraba en el hospital entero. El grito penetraba cada pared y objeto. Naidie podria escapar el terrible sonido. Venia de la recamara que apenas dejó. Ella giró en un instante y se apresuró al cuarto. Presionando el radiolocalizador, dijó desesperadamente.

"¡Doctora, Doctora! Porfavor, venga de inmediato que el paciente se pone mal-"

Entró ala recamara, temiendo lo de siempre. El muchacho estaría paralizado en su cama, enredado en sus proprias sabanas, sudando frío y con un color de muerte pálida en su cara translucída.

Por desgracia, no encontro eso.

En su lugar, vío algo que le daria pesadillas por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. El se estaba retorciendo en un dolor inexplicable, con una mancha oscura de sangre centrado en su pecho, expandiendose rápidamente por toda su bata de hospital. " ¡Dios mio santo!"Quitó la sabana que le cubria el pecho del niño.

En la area donde estaba el corazón, una pirámide de oro se encontraba enterrada, como parte de su carne.

La enfermera cubrió su boca con su mano en pánico. No paraba de gritar... De repente, el tomó su muñeca con fuerza brutal. Pánico se convierte en horror.

Los ojos inocentes y hermosos del muchacho que parecia que le pertenecia a un niño se convirtieron en algo siniestre. El color de sus irises cambio de un violeta brillante a uno de sangre fosforescente, como un infierno de ira atrapado, esperando la salida. Cambio la forma de sus ojos, a tener un tamaño grande e infantil a uno afilado y angulado. Su mirada se hizo intensa y fija. Sonrió una sonrisa maldita, llena de malicia.

Sus dientes crecieron en magnitud, a tener un punto agudo, como colmillos filosos. Rayos rubios salieron de su cranio como relampagos, abrumando su cabello que ya estaba bastante extraño-mechones güeros platinos que eran su fleco, negro puro que era el resto de su pelo puntiagudo, y un toque de fuschia en las puntas para completar su peinado.

Sus manos delicadas se contrajaban y enterraba sus uñas en el brazo delgado de la enfermera, que empezo a llorar histericamente." ¡ Estas-!"

_Este niño no padece de una enfermedad mental._

" Es hora de jugar." Una voz extraña, profunda y lisa replicó

Ella amplío los ojos en terror.

"Un juego de sombras."

* * *

Wow.. tarde bastante tiempo haciendo este pequeño capitulo :) Diganme lo que piensen! :O


End file.
